A Talk Over Tea
by jadelyjustjadely
Summary: Regina notices, and smiles tightly. "Come inside. I could make tea, if it would help calm you. Or you could lea-" "Tea is fine," the blonde snaps, glaring at the dark haired woman, who smirks and opens the door wider. "Tea is good." "Well then, come right in, Miss Swan."


Regina opens the door, and frowns at the blonde standing out front.

"Why are you here, Miss Swan?"

Emma shakes her head, putting her hands in her pockets.

"My son?"

Regina grimaces. "_Your _son? I do believe we've been through this," she crosses her arms. "Besides, he's in a session with Doctor Hopper at the moment."

Emma clenches her fists, breathes deeply, and unclenches them.

Regina notices, and smiles tightly. "Come inside. I could make tea, if it would help calm you. Or you could lea-"

"Tea is fine," the blonde snaps, glaring at the dark haired woman, who smirks and opens the door wider. "Tea is good."

"Well then, come right in, Miss Swan."

_

"Look," Emma begins as she sips the warm liquid. "We need to do something about- er, _this._"

Regina cocks an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Emma sighs, fingers tapping her cup.

"Henry needs me. He needs his mom. And, fine, you're his mom too. But he deserves better than this."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"We share a kid. Our son-"

"_My _son," Regina interrupts. Emma glares, but she ignores her. "He's my son, Miss Swan. You decided that when you gave him up, remember? You agreed to this, 'sharing a kid', as you put it, and I have been civil to you. I invited you in for a drink. I owe you nothing."

"No, but you owe _Henry _something! You owe it to him to let him see his mother- one of his mothers. Regina, please. Stop screwing me over, giving me schedules you _know _don't give us any time. Stop interrupting the visits and checking up on him. Stop fighting with me."

Regina slams her cup on the table, and Emma flinches. Her eyebrows furrow, and she frowns.

"Are you- are you crying?"

Regina's dark eyes are wet, but she shakes her head. She runs her hands through her short hair.

"You don't get it, do you, _Emma?_" the blonde blinks at that. "He's my son! He's _mine! _I am his mother. You should be grateful I let you see him for more than five minutes a day, let alone three days a week!"

Emma stands up, the chair grating the floor loudly. She opens her mouth, but no words come out, so they are both silent for a moment.

"Why is this so _damn important to you?_" Emma shouts."Why can't you just accept that I'm a big part of his life? Why can't you just accept that he loves me? What will it take to get it into your head- Henry is important to _both _of us, _Miss Mills, _and I-"

"Because he is my _only_ thing! I've only ever loved three things truly my whole life, Emma, and two of those things are dead! They're _gone! _And the third one will never love me, anyways, no matter how hard I try- to prove to him that I d-do. I do l-love him," a tear slides down the dark haired woman's face, but she continues to stare at the ground. Emma looks at her with a sad expression. "Nobody thinks I'm capable of love, least of all you, but I am. I have loved. I've just rarely been loved in return."

Emma blows air out of her cheeks, blinking her eyes so they don't fill with tears. She quietly walks over to the shaking woman, and wraps her arms around her. Regina stiffens.

"Hey," Emma breathes. She rests her chin on Regina's hair, and Regina gives up and leans into her. Emma rubs circles into her back, and they stay like that for a while.

"It's a lie, you know."

Regina looks up, eyes puffy, nose red, lips parted. Emma laughs, and hands her a tissue.

Regina takes it, wipes her face, and coughs. "What is?"

"Both things," Emma starts, smiling. "That nobody thinks you're capable of love. Everybody knows that you would do anything for him, you know that? I'm not saying you're perfect, but if there's one thing you do right, it's making sure that nobody hurts the people you love."

Regina sniffs, straightening her back, and Emma lets her go, walking in front of her. Regina raises her head, some of her confidence back.

"What was the other lie?"

"That you're rarely loved in return. I can easily think of at least five people off the top of my head who love you."

Regina snorts. "And just who would those people be?"

Emma nods, looking at her hand, counting on her fingers. "Your mom," one finger goes down. Regina tenses, but does nothing. "Your dad," another one goes down. Regina smiles softly. "Sydney, which is gross, if you ask me, but he does love you," her third finger goes down. Regina smirks. "Henry," before Emma can count that finger off, Regina interrupts.

"No. He can't possibly love me. He thinks I'm the Evil Queen, remember?"

Emma laughs. "Yeah, I remember. But he does, deep down. He's a ten year old- he'll realize how important you are in a couple years."

Regina looks down at her hands. "Then who's the last person?"

Emma sighs and walks forward, towards the dark haired woman. She smiles. "Any guesses?"

Regina's eyes search her face, lips parted. "I- Miss Swan, what are you-"

She's cut off by Emma's lips on hers. She freezes, her eyes wide, and her eyebrows furrowed, but after a moment she melts into the kiss.

Regina suddenly thinks that maybe sharing a son with Emma Swan won't be so bad after all.


End file.
